15 November 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-11-15 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Tracks include Peel hero Gene Vincent's remake of his greatest hit, "Be-Bop-A Lula", for the DJ's Dandelion label, and an early collaboration between Eric Clapton, Jack Bruce, Ginger Baker and Steve Winwood (then with the Spencer Davis Group), on a cover version of Robert Johnson's "Crossroads". This was one of a handful of tracks recorded by Joe Boyd in 1966 for an Elektra compilation album of electric blues, also featuring contributions from the Lovin' Spoonful and the Paul Butterfield Blues Band. But as Boyd recalled in his book White Bicycles (London 2005, p.112), he wasn't able to persuade Clapton's manager Robert Stigwood to sign the artist to Elektra. *There also tracks by popular West Coast bands Jefferson Airplane, the Steve Miller Band and Creedence Clearwater Revival, as well as a Peel favourite of the time by the Humblebums, and a single by Syd Barrett. *On the session credited to Mike Cooper, Jo-Ann Kelly does a cover version of Charley Patton's "Moon Going Down", complete with an imitation of Patton's vocal style. Sessions *Forest *Mike Cooper (with Jo-Ann Kelly & Bob Ball) *High Tide (repeat) (Please add details on session number, recording date, etc, plus any commercial releases) Tracklisting (Please add further release details, external links, etc.) *Flock: Tired Of Waiting (LP – The Flock) CBS 63733 *Liverpool Scene: The Day We Danced At The Dole (LP – Bread On The Night) RCA SF 8057 *High Tide: Walking Down Their Outlook (session) *Mike Cooper: Spider And The Fly (session) @''' *JJ Light: Heya (single) Liberty LBF 15228 *Forest: Gypsy Girl (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Pachuco Cadaver (LP – Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Gene Vincent: Be-Bop-A-Lula (single) Dandelion S 4596 *John Mayall: Saw Mill Gulch Road (LP – The Turning Point) Polydor 583 571 *Humblebums: Please Sing A Song For Us (LP – The New Humblebums) Transatlantic TRA 201 *Forest: Autumn Childhood (session) *Mike Cooper: I Think She Knows Me Now (session) *Eddie Hardin & Peter York Candlelight (LP – Tomorrow, Today) Bell SBLL 125 *Eric Clapton & The Powerhouse: Crossroads (LP – What’s Shakin’) Elektra EKL 40002 *High Tide: Dilemma (session) *Jefferson Airplane: Good Shepherd (LP – Volunteers) RCA LSP 4238 (US release) *Forest: Love’s Memory Gone (session) *Free: Trouble On Double Time (LP – Free) Island ILPS 9104 *Jo-Ann Kelly: The Moon Is Going Down (session) *Battered Ornaments: Take Me Now (LP – Mantle-piece) Harvest SHVL 758 *Steve Miller Band: Little Girl (single) *Humble Pie: Heartbreak (LP – Town And Country) Intermediate IMSP 027 *Forest: Mirror Of Life (session) *Syd Barrett: Octopus (single) Harvest HAR 5009 *Mike Cooper & Jo-Ann Kelly: Tell Me Papa (session) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Sinister Purpose (LP – Green River) Liberty LBS 83273 *Charlie Starr: Solitary Woman (LP - Just Plain Charlie) Mercury SR 61209 (US release) *High Tide: Nowhere (session) *Track marked '''@ available on File 1 File ;Name *Mike Cooper with Jo Ann Kelly - Peel session - Top Gear ;Length *3:23 ;Other *Many thanks to Colin Harper ;Available * Youtube Category:Peel shows Category:1969 Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Harper Reels